fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Caroline Dragonstone
Caroline Dragonstone '(キャロライン ドラゴンストン, ''Kyarorain Doragonsuton), known more famously as 'Western Queen '(ウェステルン クイーン, Wesuterun Kuiin), or lesser addressed by her nickname of '''Artemis (アーテミス, Aatemisu), is the current Queen of the Kingdom of Dragonstone, which is more or less a pirate-hunting Kingdom of the Sea, Land, and Sky earning her the title of 'Dragon-Blooded Knight '(ドラゴンブルーデッド クニト, Doragon-Buruudeddo Kunito), her mere presence being enough to raise moral among her Kingdom`s soldiers on the battlefield. Caroline is the daughter (son) masquerading as a male due to how she has been raised as a male of the former rulers of the Dragonstone Kingdom (''Minerva Dragonstone'' and ''Mordred Dragonstone''). As she grew from becoming a prince to a Knight of her family`s kingdom; her mindset changed allowing her to mature as a result of growing up in a military-oriented society and Kingdom. She views Pirates as "vile", "cruel", "child murderers", "thief, "hypnotic liars", who promise to give you the world and all of their love and then run off with your heart and all of the love you had given to them. This is mostly based on her own experience with a female pirate she had eloped with called Katherine Starry; a member of the Pirate Crew Western Yale who had "fallen in love" with the Princess and had decided to give up her life of crime. This however was a ruse as the Pirates wanted to damage the morale of the Crown Princess so that she would be unfocused in her duties, it succeeded but unfortunately for them Caroline was not very "forgiving", torturing them until they died for playing with her feelings leading to Caroline constructing an outer shell, a mask you could call it to hide her emotions from other people. Appearance Caroline, or Artemis as some of her closest accomplices address her, is best described as a flat-chested young teenager who outside of some features and attire could not be described and or even identified as a Knight and or a Princess or even a Queen. She is a genetic "copy" of her mother born through unconventional means by way of magic due to both of her parents being females. Due to that many of the features that would develop in a young teenager have not developed in her. Compared to most of her fellow male Knights; Caroline is small in stature standing at only 154cm. The single mass of steel and her face-covering helm conceal both her race and gender, so those seeing her face are often surprised by her being female. She needs to remove her helm to use her sword`s true power, so she cannot help revealing her appearance when utilizing it. Though she has the face of a young girl, her Knights also sees the possibility of her being male when first seeing her face. Her knights decide to get her some casual clothes for her birthday and buy her a tube top that exposes her abdomen and a crimson leather jacket. While not providing enough coverage for the cold autumn season, her cold immunity makes the issue of weather unrelevant. In battle however, she abandons her armor except in extreme circumstances when she needs to summon it; she does so through the use of her requip magic called the Queen. Personality Caroline due to being raised as a Knight underneath her parents has taught her humility as she has learned to feel what her people feel when the Knights (including her) loses a battle to a neighboring country and she has learned to see them as comrades rather than just subjects. In a unique way, she has acquired the perception that would normally be dulled by being a pampered princess with everything at her fingertips; as her upbringing has taught her the tools she needs to survive in the Kingdom and grow up to become a powerful young woman. Due to her rough upbringing, Caroline is not afraid to fight anybody no matter how futile that might be. She also has different sides to her; the most common in battle being her moral-raising side which is a personality of a charitable leader who would do anything for her people even surrender herself to insure the peace and violence of other countries don`t reach their country or kingdom that they rule over; the other sides and the most common of her other sides is a callous ruler. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Requip User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Bisexual Category:Rulers Category:Royalty Category:Princess Category:Headmaster